


Delusions? They're Grand, Sure!

by Torchad_1



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Adam is ridiculously sweet, But I had to get it out of my head, Cutesy, Kayfabe compliant(ish?), M/M, One Shot, Self-Esteem Issues, kenny is a brat, not my best work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torchad_1/pseuds/Torchad_1
Summary: Five thinks about the folly of his confrontation with Matt Hardy, which leads to a confrontation with one of his crush's exes.
Relationships: Alan Angels | Five/"Hangman" Adam Page
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Delusions? They're Grand, Sure!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tgaret990](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tgaret990/gifts).



> My newest OTP, the two "losers" who need each other to prove that they're both actually winners.
> 
> Dedicated to Angel.

Welp. That was either incredibly brave, incredibly stupid, or both. But damn, it felt  _ so good _ getting his hands on Matt Hardy, Five mused to himself, rubbing his sore shoulder as he walked through the halls of Daily's Place. 

Staring down that son of a bitch, that bastard that ripped up  _ his _ token of…  _ friendship? Yes, let's leave it at friendship, no need to hope for more, shut the fuck up, Five's thoughts  _ friendship to Adam Page. Making sure Hardy knew  **exactly** why he was getting that ass-whooping.

Ha. Some ass-whooping. Sure, he landed a few good punches, but Hardy dispatched him quickly enough, throwing him outside the ring.

But.

It was just enough for Adam to nearly decapitate Hardy with a Buckshot Lariat, sending that carny running for the hills. Five felt his nerves tingle as he thought of Adam's full, real smile as he looked at all of them. He had to admit, though, that he wished that smile was just for--

"Ow! Watch where the hell you're going-- oh, ho ho! Alan Angels! How the heck ya doin', buddy! Things sure have changed since you and I first met up, wouldn't you say?"

Stumbling back, Five looked up at, of all people, AEW World champion Kenny Omega, wearing his now ever-present aviator glasses, skintight patchwork jeans, a light pink peasant smock and those weird red boots. Not for the first time, Five wondered if becoming a champion took away one's fashion coordination, then decided he was probably not one to judge. "Oh, hey, Kenny. Yeah, guess they have, huh? I mean, uh, you, being the champ and all… and me in the Dark Order…"

"Yeah, hey, good for you! Good. For. You. I mean, you guys don't have any titles, but hey, at least you got each other, so, maaaaaaybe that counts for something? Me, I've always found friendship to be tragic."

Kenny's condescending tone made Five's next words tumble out before he could even think. "Oh, yeah, another thing that changed: you and Hangman broke up. How's that been for you?"

Kenny lowered his aviators. Five, stunned by his own words, could see that he had struck a chord. "Holy shit, you are delusional! You think a pathetic, scrawny, worthless jobber like you has even a ghost of a chance with one of my exes? You, with that kindergarten valentine? For all of Page's faults, he would never,  _ ever _ deign to waste a single thought on you after he's been with the best in the world."

Five's stomach sank, his heart feeling as though all of the world's foulness had been personally shoved into it by Omega himself. It's true. Who would want him? He was nothing, he was--

"Well, that's where you're wrong, Kenny." An arm wrapped around Five, the smell of musk, a touch of whiskey, and sweat filling his senses.  _ It was HIM… _

"I happen to appreciate Alan very much," Adam Page drawled, his minty eyes snapping as he looked defiantly as his former partner. "He sought me out when he felt I shouldn't be alone. He helped me in my time of need, which you rarely ever did. He's never bullied me to try to become someone I'm not nor never will be. And," Page chuckled, "not for nothin' but bein' the best in the world in the ring doesn't necessarily translate to the bedroom."

Kenny's face turned a shade of red Five thought was not possible either in nature nor man-made. "YOU SONNUVA--"

"Kenny, my boy, what have I told you about wasting time with the little people?" Don Callis, Kenny's uncle (or creepy handler, whatever) appeared from seemingly nowhere at his side. "Come on, you wanted to go watch Matt and Nick's match, right? Though Lord knows why…"

"But--yeah--I-- **FUCK IT!"** Kenny held his face in his hands, took a few deep breaths, then calmly looked at a shocked Callis. "It's fine. I'm fine. I'll be right there, Donnie. Go on." Don left, sparing a few glances over his shoulder. Kenny glowered at Five, who was still swimming in Page's scent, and Page, who was smirking and side hugging Five.

"This is  _ not _ fucking over."

"Oh, please, Kenny. Just keep ignoring my existence like you have been these past several months." Page rolled his eyes. "You're just pissed off that you're not causing me misery anymore. I have people who care about me now. And I have someone I care about, too."

Kenny's lips twisted as though he was about to say something, but abruptly he spun on the heel of one silly red boot and stalked off.

After a moment, Five sighed and looked up at Adam, just now noticing he was wearing a pair of boot cut jeans and shirtless. "Hey, um, thanks for bailing me out there. You didn't have to, you know." He turned, but Adam gently touched his shoulder.

"Alan."

Adam reached into his back pocket, pulling out a taped-together card made of pink construction paper.

"I had to. And I wanted to."

Five looked at his repaired valentine, and then up at his cowboy, his eyes glimmering with happy, unshed tears.

"Adam…?"

"Yes, partner?"

"Does this mean…?

Adam smiled. A real, happy genuine smile, just for Five. "Yes, Alan," he said, leaning in for the first of many kisses, "I will be your valentine."


End file.
